


Meeting the Team

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: A Dog's World [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Hayate learns how to humans, meet the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Hayate's first introduction to Team Mustang. What does he think of all these humans?





	Meeting the Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlebutFiery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/gifts).



Pup wanders the rainy streets looking for Mama. He whines, trying to stay out of the falling water. He wants Mama. He wants her warmth and her safety. But Mama is gone. So Pup wanders and whines.

“Oh… Poor little baby.” Pup looks up and is grabbed by a human. There is dark hair and eyes covered by something, and Pup whines louder, trying to escape. “All alone in the rain… C’mon. I’ll get you somewhere nice and warm, okay?”

Pup whines, but is carried away anyways.

***

“Ah! Get it away from me!” Pup barks softly at the round human. Its hair is standing up, and it has fled to the top of the high walls.

“Care to explain this, Warrant Officer?”

“It’s a dog, Sir. Canine--”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Pup looks at the humans. There are three, all taller than the round one and the one who picked him up. One has eyes all squinty, one has a stick in its mouth, and one… One looks different from the rest. Pup decides he likes this one. This one has funny fur, sticking up behind its head.

“Sorry, Sirs. But he can’t stay in the NCO Dorms… I-I was hoping one of you could take him?”

“Not me!” The one hiding up high yells. “I hate dogs!”

“I live in the dorms too,” the squinty eyed one says. Pup looks between the room quickly, waiting for more conversations. The humans are curious creatures.

“I’ll take him,” the one with the stick says.

“Oh thank you, Lieutenant Havoc! He’s a real sweetie,” the human who picked him up says, and the one with the stick in his mouth takes Pup around the room.

“Sweet huh? Yeah, out here in the east, I hear they like to raise them to eat--”

Pup yelps as he is grabbed from Stick Human’s arms. “Let’s try to find him a better owner, okay Kain?” Pup looks over at Silly Fur, and yips again.

“Yes, Lieutenant.” First Human strokes Pups fur, and Pup settles in to the comfort.

***

Pup whines as he looks around the room. The First Human puts a bowl of water on the floor and Pup licks at it. The water is good, refreshing. “Oh, Colonel!” Pup looks up and there’s another human. This one also looks like First Human.

“A dog, huh?” This one, Colonel, looks at Pup, and picks him up. “I love dogs!”

“Y-you do?” First Human asks. Colonel nods. 

“But of course! Dogs embody loyalty, they follow their masters commands above all else! Be a jerk to them and they don't complain, and they never once beg for a paycheck! Trust me Fuery! They're the great servants of man!” Colonel rocks Pup and begins to sing. “Loyal canine~, how we salute thee~!"

Pup whines, and tries to scramble out of Colonel’s hold, but it doesn’t work. Colonel holds him tightly. It isn’t long before Silly Fur takes Pup away from Colonel and sets him on the floor.

“Sir, please.”

***

“Alright,” Silly Fur says as the day draws to a close. “I guess I can take him.” Pup is so excited. Silly Fur will take him! What does that mean?

“Oh thank you, Lieutenant!” First Human smiles. Pup suddenly feels a need, and runs to the wall. It is nice.

The sounds ring out far too close to Pup’s head. He whimpers, and looks at Silly Fur. It holds a pointy stick. “Now, you won’t be doing that again, will you?” Pup is shaking. “You’ve got a strict Mommy now, Black Hayate.”

Pup blinks. Black Hayate? Mommy? What is this nonsense. Pup is Pup. Pup is going to find Mama.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
